Binding Love
by Miouta Uzumaki
Summary: What would you think would come about when you have bite marks? Find out in this story now!


My name is Meshawn Bright, I hail from the country of Bangladesh and was born and raised in the United States. I was a normal shy young male in a difficult Islamic household, making it more difficult with Schizophrenia. My father often worked long hours at his convenience store and my mother a simple quiet housewife. Of course, their marriage was arranged as by the religion and I too along with my sister would have arranged marriages. Though, I'm obviously not going to listen to them once I mov out of the house. I thought to myself that I'm going to arrange my own marriage. Being a junior in high school, I still have trouble making friends, but all those problems washed away when I met this specific girl at my friend's table during lunch. My friend was the leadoff batter and well known pitcher on the team. This girl, who was from Japan with Hispanic descent was named Mirika. I sat next to her as I played on my Nintendo Switch, unable to make social queues or talk at length with someone without stuttering, until she tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey." She said as her eyes stared deep into mine, "What are you playing?" She had the brightest smile and her eyes glistened with a mixture of hazel and sky-blue. "Um… I'm just playing Smash Brothers." To my surprise she was actually into videogames as much as I was. I lightly smiled to keep my nervousness from showing. "My name is Mirika, I have a Peruvian father and a Japanese Mother that hails from Tokyo, what's your name?" She asked as she quickly pulled out her phone, her eyes still in contact with mine. "It… It's Meshawn. Meshawn Bright, I'm from Bangladesh-" she quickly interrupted me and chuckled. "Ah, so you are Bengali? Right? That's so cool! Say, would you like to come to Starbucks with me?" Nodding to her, I smiled lightly. "Sure thing. Do you need me to-?" She interrupted again, "I'll pick you up! See you later!"

As a result, I merely shrugged and gathered my things to head back to class when, Liam, the pitcher and my best friend put his hand on my shoulder. "Seems you got yourself a girlfriend." He said and I merely chuckled and waved it off. When class was over, I start to head home, then my phone suddenly vibrated.

"_**Hey… I thought you were going to go drink coffee with me!"**_

Looking at the text, I raised an eyebrow and would text back to the unknown individual.

"_**I'm sorry. Who is this?"**_

"_**It's me! Miraka Shu! Did you forget me already? Oh wait! I see you!" **_

Turning my head, I saw her come and pull up to the parking lot in school, gesturing me to come inside. I nodded went into the car with her, "How did you get my number?"

"Oh. I just asked someone to give me your number. That's all. Shall we go to the café?"

I nodded awkwardly, '_Strange. I don't remember giving anyone my number. Just my snapchat.'_

At the café, we had a great time hanging out, and playing video, she was abruptly close to me, I could feel her brush up towards my skin. Her fragrance was amazing, yet spicy. "Haha! I won! Wow, I didn't think you sucked this bad…" I chuckled shortly and shook his head. I did not? have the most fun despite her being so close to me and oddly… Touching my upper thigh in between conversations and such. After Dropping me off at a nearby park, I quickly thanked her and I started to walk back home where I was then scolded by my dad for being out so late. I merely shrugged before I put the switch in the dock and turned it on, seeing that I got a friend request: **"PeachCake69."** Something told me to accept the request without hesitation. It was the Schizophrenia and the multi-personality disorder. The voices told me to accept the request and I did, only to get a text afterwards.

"_**Wanna play some more games?"**_

"_**Sure thing! What's your username?"**_

"_**Oh, I just added you. PeachCake20."**_

That was odd… How did she know my username? I thought to myself, but I only shrugged it off. Later that night, I went to sleep, embarrassingly enough I sleep hugging a pillow to my side, then I felt an itch on my chest. I lightly scratched it and suddenly I felt more marks: bite marks. I pulled the blanket up and could see a staggering amount of bite marks and even small cuts. I must have been scratching hard. The next morning, I went to pick out my favorite outfit only to see it gone. I had wondered where it went… When I got out of the house, I was greeted by Mirika pulling up to my house, thank Allah that my dad always left early in the morning, because if he saw that I was being picked up by a girl or had any social interaction with the opposite gender, I would be grounded for life. Getting into the car, I realized something.

…_**I never gave her my address…**_

"Did you sleep well?" Mirika asked with a bubbly tone, turned her head towards me as I strapped on my seat belt. "Yeah… I did." I didn't mention any of the bite marks, thinking they were just bugs.

It was two days before Valentines day but it was on a Saturday. In the back seat of her car, I saw multiple chocolates in heart-shaped boxes and I smiled at her. "Got a crush on anyone?" She hummed as she nodded, "Yeah. Do you?" I told her about the arranged marriage my dad was trying to force me into. Of course, I also told her I was disinterested in love and I had just given up on finding it anyways until she had stopped the car abruptly, thankfully there was a stoplight and no oncoming traffic. She looked at me with the widest, creepiest smile and merely turned her head back as the traffic light had turned green. When she parked in a random parking lot at school, she took the box of chocolates with her and stuffed them into her bag. "It's weird for a girl to come to a guy and confess her feelings. But I hate the toxicity of it and don't really care. I hope you can look forward to it…" She said as she hugged me. This startled me but naturally I hugged back.

After school had ended, she came up to me in the courtyard of the school and started to sing a son from Ariana Grande. I looked at her with widened eyes due to the fact she was looking at me. She came closer and closer, walking slowly to me as she sang until she finished and gave me a box of chocolates before kissing my cheek. "You're my valentine, Shawny~ I lo- like you… a lot for you to be my boyfriend." I was totally flabbergasted, one of the prettiest and beautiful girls had a crush on me and even sang to me in the courtyard. Nothing bad could come from our newly found relationship. Or so I had thought…

Throughout the first semester, we went to homecoming together and she wanted to dance with me, bumping into me much more flirtatiously. We had gone to an afterparty afterwards and drank a lot of alcohol at my best friend's house. Though, she seemed to down her drinks really well, while I had passed out. I was on the bed of a luxurious hotel room the next morning, a large blanket over me as I awakened. I felt a sudden weight on my body and held the blanket up… To see Miraka sleeping on to me. How did I get here? Why was she sleeping so close to me? It didn't matter, I rubbed her cheek gently and what had startled me was her 'purring.' She woke up with red pupils in her eyes instead of the hazel-blue I was so used to seeing. "Did you sleep well?" I nodded my head, slightly scared of her sudden change in tone. She had crawled to me and pecked my lips gently. She was in lingerie, and to this I blushed an immense red, looking away. She cupped my cheek and turned it back towards her, "Does this body not satisfy you? I could always get surgery to change it up and look more curvy or even more petite… Anything for you baby…" I quickly shook my head and held her waist gently. "No. no no no. You're fine as you are! I'm lucky to have someone as beautiful and outgoing as you for a girlfriend." That morning was long and she had suggested she would make me breakfast for me. I nodded to this, but at the same time wondering how badly my dad would scold me when I got home. Not only was I drinking, but I also now had a girlfriend. However… All of those fears had washed away when I saw a photo on the ground, it looked like me… but at least it looked like the picture was taken two years ago… "Hey. Mirika…? Who is this?" I pointed at the photo and she would chuckle as she knelt down and picked it up. "It's a photo of my younger brother! It looks like you, doesn't it?" Meshawn quietly sighed in relief and chuckled, "Ha-ha… It really does look like me." Later that day, she would drive me home, and suddenly I felt an itch on my neck. I looked at my phone's blank screen as a mirror and could see… Bite marks? I don't have any pets besides birds, but they were in a cage. And even if they did get out of the cage, there was no way they get into my room. Even then, if they did, they had beaks! Just where did I get these bites from? She gave me a quick kiss on the lips, then I had got out of the car, before going inside my home. "Let's play on the Switch again…" and so we did.

In the second semester, I didn't have any service hours so I decided to do yardwork for the neighbors, help volunteer for political campaigns, and even donate blood to get my hours in. However, Mirika's constant messaging was starting to become more and more frequent. I then messaged her something rude-

"_**Can you honestly stop annoying me? I have things to do outside of our relationship, you know." **_

"_**Oh… I'm sorry…"**_

Two weeks had gone by like nothing, she started to become distant and was never up for anything , never even wanting to hang out or play any games with me. I did however still find a lot more bite marks, this time it was everywhere on my body. I must have had weird bugs or even bed bugs in my room.

But the theory was soon to be proven wrong. The next day, I decided to go to her house and knock gently on the door. There were no cars in the driveway and no response. The door was slightly open, and I decided to make my way inside the house. In there, I could smell a faint scent of cherry and the house was all dark. Without realizing, it had become dark already, and I started to make my way upstairs, seeing light come out of the room. Peeking into the light, I could see Mirika chuckle to herself as she watched her tv and what I saw next… Was something I could never stomach to this day. It was footage of me walking around the school, going out with my friends, and even… of me in my house. How did she place the cameras there without anyone knowing? Without anyone of my family to report this? But I also saw… numerous amounts of my clothing hanged on her wall, everything… I looked away for a split second only to have the door opened she looked at me as she held her hand out. "Wanna come inside with me~?" She asked with an evil giggle. I quickly made a run for it to the door and ran to my house. I blocked her on all of my social media and needed to stay away from her.

However,… I still wondered what was biting me at night. The next night, I decided to drink Bang Energy and stay up the whole night in bed, constantly on my phone until I heard a rustling sound from within my closet. I quickly shut off my phone and pretended to sleep until… I lifted my eyelids just a tad bit, it was the silhouette of… Something… It crawled underneath my blanket and I took the nearest object and pulled the blanket, hitting it on the very top side before realizing something… it was Mirika…

I gasped in horror and before I could scream, she pinned down my arms and looked intensely in my eyes, bending herself down before whispering into my ears. She would tie up my wrists behind my back with rope and making a tight knot. "I have something to tell you, Shawny-darling… Oh, you're just soo beautiful…I can't get enough of you!" She giggled with malicious intent before biting on my neck harshly. She was the one behind my sudden bite marks. "I don't know where you're going for college… But wherever you go- _**I Go.**_ Oh, and another thing…" she took my hand to her stomach and gently gasped in relief. "We are having twins soon. I hope you're ready to be my husband… But it doesn't matter. You're already mine."


End file.
